Griffin Callenreese
Griffin Callenreese is a character in ''Banana Fish''. He is Ash's older half-brother and a veteran of the Vietnam War (the Iraq war in the 2018 Banana Fish anime), along with Max, who is also his best friend. Griffin became severely mentally handicapped after he consumed the drug called "banana fish". Profile Appearance Griffin has a very depressed face and long brown hair from the front. His face is somewhat similar to Ash's, but he is older and more vacant and shares Ash's green eyes. He wears a light brown cardigan with a pale blue buttoned shirt underneath. In his room he is kept warm with a patterned blanket across his legs and has blue slippers. Personality History Griffin left home to serve in the American military. He was posted in Vietnam/Iraq during the respective wars. Story Stationed in Vietnam/Iraq (manga/anime), Griffin comes across his fellow soldiers and calmly walks over to a gun before firing upon them. He continues to shoot several men before being shot in the legs by his best friend, Max Lobo. Slumped on the ground, he is not himself and in response to Max, he only speaks the phrase: "Banana Fish". Years later Griffin has his own room in Ash’s apartment where he is looked after by Skip when Ash is away. He spends his time in a wheelchair by the window and remains unresponsive. Though Griffins eyes are open he does not react in any way when Ash asks him what this Banana Fish is that he has been mentioning. He is begged by Ash as he heard someone else say the term and even as his brother places his hands on his knees and kneels down to speak to him and rest Griffin is indifferent as Ash wonders if this “Banana Fish” did this to him. Whether he can hear Ash or not Griffin does not say anything as he continues to stare downwards.Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish Relationships Ash Lynx Griffin has a close relationship with his brother. They were close growing up and Griffin often looked after Ash. They were close to the extent that after he was shot and became mentally handicapped after the war, Ash took him in and did everything to try and make him better, using all of his illegally earned money to try and get treatment and medication for Griffin. When Griffin is killed by Abraham, Ash becomes enraged and makes it his goal to avenge his brother. Max Lobo Griffin's best friend, who he served beside in the Vietnam/Iraq (manga/anime) war. He is asked what is wrong by Max, and when Griffin opened fire on his fellow soldiers, he was shot by Max in the legs, incapacitating him. They are pictured in photographs together. Skip Though they are not seen interacting, Skip looks after Griffin when Ash is away from his apartment. Etymology Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 04 This Side of Paradise *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited Memory moment of Ash's Image Gallery Main Article: Griffin Callenreese Image Gallery Trivia * In Private Opinion, according to Blanca who searches information about Ash Lynx and his family, his biological mother's name is Audrey Callenreese, who died in 1967, which means that Ash's mother can't be Mrs. Callenreese. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Callenreese family Category:Deceased